Musical Chairs
by Inumaru12
Summary: Music Meme challenge! 10 drabbles, 10 songs, all N/Black.  Slash/gay guys/yaoi, don't like don't read!


**Pairing:**** N/Black****  
>Rating:<strong>T**  
>Warnings:<strong> Guy-on-Guy relationship, mentions of sex/sexual scenes, some bad language, some AU-ness.

**1Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them**

**Inu:** Also, I suggest going on youtube and listening to these songs as you read it! Maybe you'll see where I got my inspiration.

**Planetary (Go!) – My Chemical Romance**

N's eyes were so intense sometimes, they made Black sweat and flush under their careful inspection as he laid on his back on the soft bed.

"You can leave anytime if you are uncomfortable." N's soft spoken words reached his ears, surprising him a little.

No, he thought to himself. If he left now, if he were to go, he would lose everything he had worked so hard for. He couldn't lose, not to N.

**Stockholm Syndrome – Blink-182**

"Do you promise to serve and pledge to me as your king?" N asked, his green eyes watching the bowing figure carefully.

"Of course my lord. You are my King. You will lead to the liberation of the pokemon from the cruel and undeserving trainers.

Taking the chin of the figure in front of him and pulling him so he was looking into his eyes, N began to talk again.

"And you will do any order I ask." It was not a question.

"Yes my lord." Strong, assured.

"Then kiss me."

"M-my lord?" Hesitant, a bit of hope.

"Do it."

Black then leaned forward and kissed his king.

**Goodbye Friend – Bowling For Soup**

When N had said goodbye, Black had the horrible feeling in his gut that he'd never meet the man again. He missed the strange guy who asked to talk to his pokemon, the one who was the king of team Plasma.

But as Black sat on the ledge of the window, watching the rain fall he hoped that where ever N was, that he found the answers about himself that he was looking for. Maybe one day, N would realize that there was someone who missed him, and maybe he'd come back and visit.

**Sam's Town-The Killers**

Everyone was blank faced and followed the orders that were given to them. Black was expected to grow up, get a good job, find a wife, have children and be content with that. In short, his life was planned out, and this wasn't just him, it was everyone's life like this.

He couldn't stand it. So he broke away from it when he found something in the strange green haired man who believed that life shouldn't be predestined like everyone thought it should be. Together, they broke away from their 'destines' and came together in a union that no one approved of.

They were poor, hated on, homeless, always on the move, and no idea what was in their future.

But they had each other, and that made it worth it.

**Turning Japanese- The Vapors**

N stared dreamily at the pictures of Black in his bedroom. There weren't just one or two pictures, but a thousand that he had made his Team Plasma grunts gather for him. There were so many different pictures of the boy. There were some of him smiling, some of him training his pokemon, some of him sleeping, and even some of him bathing (The closest N had of him being fully naked). The boy squealed in joy and kissed a Black's lips on the wall.

Sure it wasn't the real thing, but it was still good (in his mind at least). And poor N couldn't understand why his grunts never wished to stay very long in his room when they were chatting.

**Rhythms- Sum 41**

Black wasn't sure how to tell N. It was bottling up inside him and he wanted nothing more than to tell the older man but was scared at how he would take it. N kept talking, oblivious to the signs of Black not listening, or the fact he was shaking. The rhythms of his guilt were riveting through him. Finally he stopped to take a breath or to ask Black something (Black wasn't sure) and the younger boy blurted it out.

"It was me!" He sobbed, causing N's eyes to widen in shock.

"I took the cookie from the cookie jar!"

**Sk8er Boi- Avril Lavigne**

N was raised to do the beautiful art of ballet and taught not to spend time with riff-raff (as his father called them) who didn't appreciate the art. But N was desperate for friends his own age so he went to the local park to hang out. There he met a boy who ran into him while riding a skateboard.

They had hated each other at first; The boy laughed when N told him he danced and N called him trash. The two had duked it out (N's first and last fist fight) much to his father's displeasure. Slowly though, over time the two became friends then best friends.

Black even taught him how to ride a board and in return N taught his friend a few sets of steps.

As he laid on the ground watching the stars with his friend, N realized he would probably never be as glad as he was now about being nearly run over. Seeing Black's smiling face made it all worth it.

**Starstrukk-3OH!3**

Black didn't really have any kinks of any kind. He wasn't really the type, in fact he usually laughed at Cheren for his rather bizarre kinks.

But Arceus-damn it, N was so sexy in girl clothing. Especially tight clothes, like the kind White usually wore. And the way he swung his hips, grinding his backside against Black's hard erection; those teasing lips.

Damn it was hard not to lose it when N played dirty.

**Can't Repeat- The Offspring**

No matter how much they wished they could change it, both Black and N knew that the past was the past. They wished they had never fought each other, that they didn't go their separate ways. They knew they could never change it, so instead of crying about it, they tried to move forward.

It was hard, especially for N. He had found his first human friend and was used to having him next to him and for him to suddenly be gone from his life was strange. He just started to put one foot in front of the other, not even knowing where he was going and let it lead him away.

Black was surprised when he opened the door and found N standing on the other side, but was too happy to question it.

**Romance is Boring-Los Campesinos**

They were never really a couple, no matter what Bel or White or even Cheren thought. They didn't hold hands; they didn't have little pet names for each other or have any really cute moments that Bel was certain they did.

They fought a lot ("Lovers spat" Cheren smirked), didn't talk to each other often since N was often elsewhere and Black was traveling also, and they hadn't even kissed more than five times. Honestly, the entire 'romance' idea bored Black and didn't see why every girl (and some guys) in Unova went gaga over it.

So maybe he felt comfortable in N's presence, maybe he liked seeing the look of joy of N's face when they saw each other for the first time in months, and his heart certainly didn't beat up whenever he was that it was N calling him. Or the fact he felt like he could spend the rest of his life in N's arms and be happy.

No. Not him, not him at all.

…

Okay, maybe a little.

**Owarai**

**Inumaru12:** Oh man, I freaking love my Itunes even more now~ *Bows to my Itunes* Thank you for picking awesome songs~!

Anyway, please tell me what you think! Also, how many were expecting a love confession on number 6? Hahaha, fooled you! XD


End file.
